The World in the Grey Sky
by Capt-Okita
Summary: An Imperial Navy ship comes out of the Warp near a mysterious world. Strange voices and unexplained incidents start to occur as the crew is pushed to the breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

The World in the Grey Sky

A Space Battleship Yamato 2199/Warhammer 40k crossover

"We are coming out of the Warp Captain." "Alright, prepare for reemergence into realspace."

The Dauntless class cruiser, Maiden, flew out of the Warp and a slight shudder went throughout the ship. The Captain, a man named Kanus Fischer, looked out the bridge windows in puzzlement for something was not right. Instead of the normal blackness of space, there was nothing but bright grey clouds as far as the eye could see. The helmsman cried out "Captain! The helm isn't responding it's as if it has a mind of its own!"

Before he could say anything Kanus felt the sub-light engines activate and ship started to move towards an unknown destination. He turned to the Navigator and said "Can you figure out where we are? The Navigator shook his head "The Astronomican is not visible, we are outside of its range." Kanus could hear a twinge of fear in his voice as he said this.

As the ship continued to move a break in the clouds became apparent and a bright light was emanating from within it. The ship moved into the break and what was within made some members of the bridge crew give small gasps. It was an average sized planet covered in more light grey clouds but that wasn't what was unusual about it. The unusual thing was that it had a bright beam of light running through both poles which lighted the space around it, surrounding this beam and the planet were 9 rings, with the largest being around the planet's equator.

The ship was drawn into the planet's atmosphere and the light from the beam gradually diminished leaving the Maiden surrounded by darkness. What little they could see scared Kanus, tall spires covered with mysterious, intricate carvings which stuck out of a restless sea.

The crew so engrossed by what they were seeing and arguing about what to do, didn't notice that something was on the bridge with them. A humanoid shadow rested on the wall behind them, its arms raised. All of a sudden the shadow moved with supernatural speed right behind Kanus and whispered in his ear.

"Eyes reflect darkness, and ears hear silence. Those who take the Darkness to be reality and are swallowed up by the Silence, will be destroyed by their distrust."

Kanus whipped around drawing his pistol but nothing was there. He turned back around and saw the ship's Commissar staring at him intensely. He slid the pistol back into the holster, and looked around again.

Down in the lower decks of the ship an Armsman on patrol fell to his knees, hands over his ears. All he could hear was relentless singing, no louder than a whisper, in a language he did not recognize. And above him loomed a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Maiden was drawn towards the sea but right before impact the crew felt as if the world twisted for a moment. Then the Maiden was soaring over a verdant jungle and was set down in a massive clear patch. As the ship settled, the commissar walked up to Kanus and asked "May I have a word Captain?" He looked at the others on the bridge "In private." Kanus nodded and the two walked off the bridge.

"What do you want Commissar Starkad?" Kanus asked.

Commissar Starkad had always been a brutally direct man and got to the point right away. "Obviously what has transpired here is some sort of heretical or xenos trickery Captain. Have no fear though I will make sure to keep an eye out for corruption at every level."

Kanus furrowed his brow "At every level?"

Starkad gave a small smile, "Is there something you want to tell me Captain?"

Kanus thought for a moment and decided it would be better to be honest now then possibly receive a bolt round to the head later. "Yes, I heard a voice whisper in my ear earlier. It said some something but I can't exactly remember what. It sounded like a warning though."

Starkad nodded, "Thank you for your honesty Captain, if this ever happens again report to me immediately."

"Of course."

"Now let's go back to the bridge, I believe we are needed."

Below decks the Armsman stood back onto his feet, a curiously blank expression in his eyes. He strode off as if continuing his patrol until he found a supply closet. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he quickly opened the closet, pulled out some chemicals, and then darted off. The Armsman made his way to the main supply hold. He looked around at the mostly empty hold and got to work.

'Captain, we have a fire in the main hold!"

"What!" Kanus yelled "How could that possibly happen?"

"We have reports that an Armsman has barricaded himself in the hold and is setting the food supplies on fire. He's shot everyone in there and two crewmen who showed up to put out the fire."

"Stop him." Kanus ordered "Use explosives to knock that door down if necessary. We are already dangerously low on supplies, we can't afford to lose any more!"

The officer gave the order and the sergeant-at-arms set a small charge on the door. With a loud bang the door flew inward and the armsman charged into the burning room shotguns raised. The first one in the room went down as a shotgun blast ripped into his chest, spraying blood everywhere. His comrades returned fire and the rogue armsman ducked behind a line of crates he had set up as cover. As the rouge armsman swung around to fire again, he caught three blast that spun him around and threw him backwards. His body landing in one spot and his left arm landing in another.

As soon as the rogue armsman died, crewmen with fire extinguishers ran into the room and started putting out the fires. The sergeant-at-arm entered the room and surveyed the damage. Crates of food had been tipped over, their contents now piles of ash. He thought to himself "What could he possibly have thought to accomplish? There's far too much in here for one man to burn."

As he continued to examine the hold he noticed a stack of undisturbed crates. Curious he walked towards them, and as he walked between two knocked over crates he felt his foot catch on something and he fell to the floor. On the floor he stared forward, a look of horror growing as he understood what he saw. A small crudely made bomb, made of cleaning supplies attached to a tripwire he had just triggered, settled within the stack of crates. The last thing he ever saw was what was written on the crates. Explosives, handle with care.


End file.
